Back for You
by Happybee13
Summary: I miss her. I miss him. I hate being one tour without her. I hate being on tour without him. Tomorrow is her birthday. Tomorrow is my birthday. Okay. Okay. Okay... Just read and find out ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Writing again! YAY! Sorry I haven't written in awhile... Haha. Well here is a new one-shot! I make it have two parts.. I don't know yet. Enjoy!**

Story:

**Eddie's pov**

_I miss her. I miss the long nights of talking. Now it's just long nights. Don't get me wrong I love my fans to death and all. I usually like being on tour. It can be fun. It's just that I miss Loren like crazy! She couldn't come because she is on her own tour. Jake and Kelly both wanted us to go on tours and they thought it was a great idea for us to go on tour at the same time. Boy were they wrong. It makes it even worse since we can't just join each other's tours. _

_It's her birthday tomorrow. She doesn't know that I'm going to be at her concert she's having tomorrow. I will be in the front row. VIP access. It'll be awesome. Mel will also be there. Recording her reaction when she see's me. It will be epic. I can't wait to see her. It's been about five months since I've seen her in person and it's driving me crazy! We've done facetime, but that's the closest we've been in five months! She's changed her look around. She's grown her hair out. It's down to her belly button from what I've seen in pictures. She also dip dyed her hair red. Pierced her nose. She hasn't changed much at all since I met her in personality. The only thing that has changed is that she's fallen in love. Hell so have I. I love everything about Loren. She's flawless to me. I love her._

**Loren's pov**

_I miss Eddie so much. It's my first birthday since I was 18 that he hasn't spent with me. I'm turning 22... Wow I met Eddie almost four years ago. Almost nothing has changed since then. Well you know besides me dating the one and only Eddie Duran and becoming a rockstar. Haha. I love Eddie so much. I hope he likes how I changed the way I look. I've talked to him about it and he says if I like it than he does. Eddie is a great guy. How did I get so lucky to meet him? Not many guys are as good as Eddie._

_Loren's thoughts were interpreted by a request from Eddie for facetime. Loren goes over to her laptop and clicks yes and Eddie's face pops up._

Eddie: Hello beautiful.

Loren: Hey Eddie!

_Loren looks behind him and it looks like he's on a plane._

Loren: I thought you had three more days in Japan?

Eddie: Nah.

Loren: Oh... So where are you heading next?

Eddie: Um... I don't know... So what are you up too?

Loren: Well just talking to you... Nothing else really

.

Eddie: Haha. Yeah I know it can get boring being on a tour alone... So is Nora and Pops flying up to see you tomorrow?

_Eddie asks even though he knew they were because he was flying them up with Mel._

_Loren get's kind of sad._

Loren: No they can't.

Eddie: Aw I'm sorry! I really wish I could be there! I'm missing you like crazy! Luckily it's only another month before we get to see each other.

Loren: It's fine. I miss you too. I really wish you could be here for my birthday.

Eddie: I know. I wish I could be there tomorrow for you too. Listen Jake is calling me so I have to go. I love you!

Loren: I love you too. Bye!

Eddie: Bye!

_Loren ends the call and closes her laptop and goes and lays on her bed._

_I haven't done anything super fun yet and I've been in Hawaii for three days now. Maybe I'll do something super fun tomorrow for my birthday. Yeah. I'll do something super fun. Loren smiles to herself then climbs in bed and falls asleep._

***Next day around 9 a.m.**

Kelly: Lo get up!

_Loren opens her eye's to see Kelly._

Loren: I'm up! Is it time to get ready for my concert?

Kelly: Yes! We have to get you dolled up and then you have sound check! So get up if you want any real food this morning!

_Loren sits up to see her breakfast next to her. She eats it quickly then gets dressed. By the time she and Kelly leave for the arena to get ready it's ten._

_When they get to the arena Loren is greeted by her stylists and they take her backstage to her dressing room right away. They bring Loren in and show her outfit choices on the rack._

Kelly: Okay so you know the drill. Pick three of the dresses and two of the short and shirt outfits got it?

Loren: Got it.

_Loren looks at the clothes and picks out what she wants to wear right away. The first outfit she picks out is a skimpy white strapless dress that just goes past her thighs. A strapless red top thats tight in the top then becomes loose with black leather shorts, and fishnet tights to go with it. Also a purple ruffled dress that has spaghetti straps. A yellow halter dress that is tight in the top, but flows on the bottom. A one strap neon green shirt that says "Don't stop singing" in neon pink with a neon pink skirt to go with it_.

Loren: Perfect.

_Her stylists start doing her hair and make-up._

***Her show**

Loren: Hey how is everyone tonight?

Crowd: ***Screams***

Loren: Haha. Well this first song goes off to someone very special to me that I am missing like crazy!

_Loren sings a song that she had just written called "Going crazy." After she sings the crowd goes wild. She hears someone from the first row and it's a voice she would know from anywhere. Her face lights up like lightning when she hears what the person says._

Unknown: Marry me Loren Elizabeth Tate?!

Loren: Oh. My. God. EDDIE!

_Loren jumps off stage into Eddie's awaiting arms._

**Okay so what did everyone think? Did it stink? Did you like it? R&R so I know! I will make it a two shot if anyone wants... Or maybe a whole story if I get enough people to ask for it... R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter yay! I think I am just going to make this a two shot... I don't know... Let's wait and see where this chapter takes me!**

Recap:

_Loren: Hey how is everyone tonight?_

_Crowd: __***Screams***_

_Loren: Haha. Well this first song goes off to someone very special to me that I am missing like crazy!_

_Loren sings a song that she had just written called "Going crazy." After she sings the crowd goes wild. She hears someone from the first row and it's a voice she would know from anywhere. Her face lights up like lightning when she hears what the person says._

_Unknown: Marry me Loren Elizabeth Tate?!_

_Loren: Oh. My. God. EDDIE!_

_Loren jumps off stage into Eddie's awaiting arms._

**Story:**

Loren: Eddie! Oh my god I missed you so much! I thought you were still on tour?! How...

_Eddie interpreted Loren my kissing her._

Crowd: Aw!

_Eddie and Lore break the kiss a few seconds later because they both realize that they have about a thousand people watching them kiss._

Eddie: So Miss Loren Elizabeth Tate... Will you marry me?

_Eddie get's down on one knee and takes a box out with a Heirloom Halo Micropavé Diamond Engagement Ring._

Loren: Yes! A million times yes! I love you so much Eddie!

_Eddie let's out a sigh of relief as he slips the ring on her finger. Loren smiles widely._

Crowd: Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

Eddie: I think they want us to kiss...

Loren smiles at Eddie.

Loren: Yeah they do. And there our fans so we should make them happy.

_Eddie smirks at Loren before leaning in to kiss her. The kiss only lasts a few seconds, but it was full of passion._

Eddie: You should go back on stage. You have about half a show to do.

Loren blushes because she forgot that there were other people beside her and Eddie.

Loren: I guess I should... Will you please come on stage with me? I can't bare to let you go after not being with you for five months!

Eddie: I guess I could do that...

_He smirks at Loren before walking onto stage with her._

***About an hour later***

Loren: Okay so I want to end the night with a song from my favorite singer of all times! He is going to be singing it for you guys! Let's hear it for Eddie Duran!

Crowd: ***Screams***

Eddie: I guess I'm singing for you guys... I'm going to be singing a new song for you guys! No one but my manager and my band has heard it! This one goes out to the wonderful Loren Tate! Who just so happens to be my favorite singer also!

Eddie starts singing and looks at Loren in awe.

***Eddie singing***

_Whenever I close my eyes, I picture you there_

_I'm looking out at the crowd, you're everywhere_

_I'm watching you from the stage, yeah_

_Your smile is on every face now_

_But every time you wake up_

_You're hearing me say_

_Goodbye_

_Baby, you don't have to worry_

_I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you_

_Lately, I've been going crazy_

_So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you._

_I've never been so into somebody before_

_And every time we both touch I only want more_

_So tell me nothing's gonna change yeah_

_And you won't ever walk away, yeah_

_Cause even though every night you'll know what I'll say_

_Goodbye._

_Baby, you don't have to worry_

_I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you_

_Lately, I've been going crazy_

_So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you_

_Right back for you_

_Right back for you_

_Right back for you_

_Lately, I've been going crazy_

_So I'm coming back_

_Yeah, I am coming back for you_

_Baby, you don't have to worry_

_I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, for you_

_Lately, I've been going crazy_

_So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you_

_Right back for you, right back_

_Right back for you, right back_

_Right back for you, right back_

_Right back for you._

_Lately, I've been going crazy_

_So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you._

***End of Eddie singing***

_Loren starts tearing up a little bit. She pulls Eddie to her and they share a quick hug before turning back to their fans and saying goodbye. The two of them walk of stage slowly with Eddie's arm around Loren's shoulder and her arm around his waist. Loren still hasn't seen Nora or Max yet._

Loren: I love your song Eddie. I think it was sweet. Oh and by the way never do that again!

Eddie: What? Propose to you in front of over a thousand people?

Loren: Well you won't have too. Ever again. You're mine, just as I'm yours. No I was talking about going on you're own tour. I was super lonely and I missed you like crazy!

_Eddie smirks at Loren. Eddie turns to stop Loren before she goes into her dressing room._

Loren: Eddie what are you doing? I would really like to get out of this dress!

Nora: Fine. I guess you don't want to see your dear old mommy that you haven't in month...

_Loren turns around to see her mom and screams before going up to her and hugging her._

Loren: Oh my gosh! You made it! I thought you said you couldn't come?!

Nora: Aw Loren! No it was all part of a plan. Max, Mel, Eddie, and I just wanted to surprise you.

Loren: Mel's here?!

Nora: Yes. She's in your hotel room. Listen sweetie it was great seeing you, but I'm really tired so I'll see you tomorrow okay?

Loren: Wait. I have to fly out tonight.

_Nora smiles widely._

Nora: No you don't honey. This is your second to last concert. You have a few more days in Hawaii. Jake and Kelly were in on this plan also.

Loren: Great so I was the only one who wasn't in on the plan? Just great.

Eddie: Calm down Lo. We just wanted to make your birthday special. Oh and happy birthday by the way.

_Eddie grins at Loren. Loren blushes._

Loren: Okay. Oh and thanks. I'm going to change so we can go back to the hotel.

***fifteen minutes later at the hotel.**

_Loren and Eddie make their way up to their room hand in hand. Loren is comfy in her sweatpants and sweatshirt from pink. After two minutes Loren and Eddie reach their room. Mel is sitting on the bed waiting for them_.

Loren: OH MY GOD MEL! YOU'RE REALLY HERE!

_Loren screams as she runs into Mel's arms to give her a tight hug. After a few seconds they pull away from each other and start talking. Eddie hops into the shower to give them some time alone. About twenty minutes later Eddie climbs out of the shower and changes into sweats. After he changes he joins Mel and Loren on the bed. Eddie wraps his arms around Loren while pulling her onto his lap. _

_Mel: Well I should go. Ian's waiting for me in our room..._

Eddie: You're dating Ian? As in my bestfriend?!

Mel: Yeah.

Eddie: Wow. Well let's just say he has a lot of talking to do...

_Loren and Mel start laughing. Mel get's up and starts walking and Loren follows her to the door._

Loren: I'll see the two of you tomorrow right?

Mel: Yes. Okay well bye Lo.

_Loren and Mel quickly hug each other._

Loren: Bye!

_Loren opens the door for Mel, and Mel walks off. After Mel leaves Loren closes the door and walks towards Eddie and gives him a long, lasting kiss. The two of them start to make out. Things get heated pretty quickly... Oh and I'm not gonna say more!_

**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? Want more? I don't know if it will turn out to be more than just a two shot. I doubt it will. Anyway R&R so I know if you guys like it or not! Until next time...**


End file.
